


Le but, c'est d'avoir peur

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Que font quatre chasseurs un soir d'Halloween à votre avis ?  Une chasse bien sûr, mais peut-être que celle-ci sera un peu différente des autres.





	Le but, c'est d'avoir peur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> voici ma réponse au défi d'Halloween posté sur le groupe Défis paring fanfictions
> 
> Conditions : Max 5'000 mots. Obligation d'avoir un Jack dans l'histoire (Jackson, Jacques, Jacqueline, Jackie, acceptés). Thème Halloween. Fandom, Pairing, rating, genre : Libres.
> 
> Alors, j'ai dépassé un peu le nombre de mots demandés.. j'ai pas pu faire plus court. J'aurais même aimé faire plus long pour ne pas devoir couper des moments qui auraient pu être mis dans cette histoire, mais voilà.
> 
> J'ai choisit d'écrire sur SPN avec la Tean Free Will 2.0 et du Destiel (off course)
> 
> le rating est K, parce que y a rien dans cette fic qui soit dérangeant.
> 
> Pas de bêta, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui passer le texte.
> 
> SPN et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Toute l'idée m'est venue qu'une attraction dans laquelle j'ai été étant enfant à la période d'Halloween en rentrant de vacances et qui nous avait beaucoup amusé, ma famille et moi.
> 
> Voilà.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne Lecture
> 
> KitsuneA

\- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Castiel, planté derrière le jeune homme qui regardait une affiche depuis plusieurs minutes sur la devanture d'un petit commerce de Lebanon.

\- C'est quoi, un labyrinthe de l'horreur ? questionna le Néphilim en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel imita la pose pour regarder lui aussi l'affiche.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On devrait peut-être parler de cela à Dean et Sam.

\- Tu crois que ça peut être une affaire pour nous ?

Castiel haussa les épaules quand Jack se retourna vers lui pour avoir une réponse.

\- On rentre au bunker ?

L'ange acquiesça et Jack et lui continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la voiture.

* * *

\- On a trouvé une affaire, lança fièrement Jack en entrant dans la grande salle du bunker des hommes de Lettres dans lequel il vivait avec Castiel et les frères Winchester.

Sam leva la tête du livre qu'il étudiait et Dean se contenta de grogner sans quitter son écran de portable des yeux.

\- Où ça ? demanda Sam, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Ici, à Lebanon. Un labyrinthe de l'horreur. C'est dans nos cordes, je pense.

Dean leva la tête brusquement.

\- Un labyrinthe de l'horreur ? C'est pas une affaire ça. Non, ça, c'est de la connerie ridicule pour ados dégénérés en manque de sensations fortes.

Castiel et Jack clignèrent des yeux, un peu bêtement, en regardant le chasseur qui se leva lentement et leur fit face.

\- Sérieux ? Vous avez vraiment crus, tous les deux, que c'était une affaire ?

Castiel détourna son regard bleu, se sentant soudain un peu idiot, mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

\- Un labyrinthe de l'horreur, c'est un champs de maïs transformé en labyrinthe pour la période d'Halloween dans lequel on trouve à chaque cul-de-sac un mec à la con déguisé en monstre ridicule.

\- Oh…, ça m'a l'air plutôt sympa. On devrait peut-être y aller, proposa Jack, tout sourire.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Il a raison, Dean. Ça pourrait être marrant d'y aller tous les quatre. Après tout, c'est le premier Halloween de Jack, expliqua Sam, le sourire aux lèvres, bien motivé pour cette sortie détente.

\- Pas question que je foute les pieds dans une connerie pareille. Des monstres, on en voit déjà des vrais toute l'année. Pas la peine d'aller se promener dans un labyrinthe avec des mecs costumés. On a plus cinq ans.

\- Nous non, mais Jack, c'est un peu comme s'il était un enfant de cinq ans qui n'a encore rien vu dans sa vie. Je te rappelle qu'il est né il y a moins d'un an, quand même. Et Castiel, en terme de choses à voir, la liste est encore longue de tout ce qu'il lui reste à découvrir de notre monde humain.

Dean roula les yeux et regarda Castiel, qui, ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui, semblait attendre qu'il cède. L'aîné des Winchester soupira, vaincu. Il se trouvait parfois bien faible face à ses trois-là, mais bon, fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien de se déguiser pour aller dans ce genre d'endroit ? demanda Jack, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Jack, Castiel, Sam et Dean se présentèrent à la nuit tombée devant le labyrinthe de l'horreur placé dans un champ de la campagne de Lebanon. Le plus jeune s'était déguisé en squelette et Castiel avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Sam aussi, parce que c'était quand même le but de la fête d'Halloween. Seul Dean râlait un peu. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse chasser des monstres toute l'année et vouloir aller encore en voir, des faux, en ce soir-là. Le seul truc bien à Halloween, selon lui, c'était les bonbons. Pour le reste, il avait trop vu d'horreurs dans sa vie pour encore apprécier ce genre de gamineries.

\- Oooh, y a un trésor à trouver, cria Jack, enjoué, après avoir lu les consignes sur le panneau situé à l'entrée. C'est écrit, qu'on gagne un repas pour deux personnes dans un resto de Lebanon si on ramène le trésor à l'accueil. Il suffit de prendre un plan et de passer par tous les postes.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, d'abord, puis le mot resto percuta dans sa tête. OH ! Intéressant !

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare, dit Sam en prenant un plan.

\- Je viens avec toi, lança Jack, le sourire aux lèvres et l'enthousiasme au beau fixe.

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel.

\- Soit, mais comptez pas sur la victoire. C'est moi qui vais aller manger au resto et je prendrais Castiel avec moi. Vu qu'il ne mange pas, j'aurai deux repas pour moi tout seul.

Sam sourit, content de voir que son frère avait enfin trouvé une motivation pour participer plus activement à cette soirée dans ce labyrinthe. Il fit un signe de tête à Jack, et tous deux entrèrent dans le labyrinthe en courant.

Dean s'apprêta à entrer dans le labyrinthe, mais Castiel l'appela.

\- Quoi ? demanda le chasseur en se retournant vivement.

\- Si on ne prend pas le plan, ça ne compte pas, Dean. C'est écrit qu'il faut que chaque monstre qu'on croisera aux postes obligatoires doivent apposer un tampon sur notre feuille de participation.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Tu pensais qu'il suffisait d'y aller comme ça et de trouver un trésor.

Dean râla, mais ne voulu pas reconnaître que c'était en effet ce qu'il avait pensé. Il arracha le plan des mains de l'ange et le déplia pour le regarder attentivement.

\- Bon, on perd du temps là, Cas'. Amène-toi.

L'ange suivit le chasseur, un fin sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Il savait pourquoi Dean était à ce point pressé. Un dîner au resto était en jeu, pour Dean, ça ressemblait au Paradis sur Terre. Ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe et prirent directement le premier chemin sur leur gauche. Une étoile était dessinée tout au bout de plusieurs allées qui se croisaient. C'était là qu'ils auraient leur premier tampon sur leur feuille.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Jack passa la tête dans le contour et scruta les environs.

\- Je ne vois rien, je crois qu'on peut avancer.

Sam et lui avaient vite compris que le labyrinthe était truffé de pièges en tout genre. Atteindre leur cible n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils avaient pu le penser. Jack était couvert de farine, un piège avait été déclenché dans un chemin à son passage, et Sam frissonnait légèrement, de froid, parce qu'il s'était fait asperger d'eau dans un chemin parce qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite qu'il devait courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire gicler par des pistolets à eau. Le chasseur et le Néphilim avancèrent doucement, sur leur garde, et Jack sursauta soudain quand une flamme s'alluma près de lui. Il s'agissait seulement d'un tube avec du feu dedans, mais Jack ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, ce genre de labyrinthe ?

\- Le but, c'est que ça fasse peur, Jack. Sinon les gens ne viendraient pas. Viens, on continue.

Jack acquiesça. Il sursauta plusieurs fois le long de ce chemin-là. Le feu, c'était visiblement pas son truc. Et il fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée, dans… un cul de sac.

\- Oh… est-ce qu'on s'est trompé quelque part ? demanda le Néphilim, étonné de ne rien trouver alors que sur son plan était indiqué l'emplacement d'un monstre censé leur tamponner leur feuille d'un rond rouge. Sam le vit avant Jack, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir. Un loup-garou lui sauta dessus, le faisant crier et soudain la bête sauvage, couverte de poils gris lévita dans les airs, entourée d'un halo doré. Sam serra les dents. Il avait oublié de prévoir ce genre de réactions de la part du Néphilim.

\- Jack, c'est un mec déguisé.

Jack fit disparaître aussitôt le halo et le loup-garou se posa doucement sur le sol. Il ôta son masque, rapidement, le souffle court et regarda les deux mecs en face de lui.

\- Non, mais, c'était quoi ça ?

\- De… de la magie. Vous savez, les mecs qui sortent des lapins des chapeaux, tout ça. Mon neveu adore ça et il connaît quelques tours de… bref…

Sam tendit son plan à l'homme et celui-ci tamponna la feuille en secouant la tête.

\- Désolé.

Sam attrapa la bras de Jack et ils rebroussèrent chemin en courant. Au premier carrefour, ils prirent le chemin de droite.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Castiel, tête penchée sur le côté, sourcils froncés, regardait le bassin devant lui. Il s'agissait un long rectangle qui faisait tout le chemin et prenait toute la largeur, rempli d'eau… 20 centimètres, à peine, et le long duquel se trouvaient des rondins de bois sur lesquels, il semblait qu'ils devraient sauter, passant de l'un à l'autre, pour atteindre le bout du chemin.

\- Ce serait plus facile si mes ailes…

\- Stop, ne termine pas cette phrase. On a déjà parler du fait que tu devais arrêter de te plaindre de plus avoir tes ailes. On va sauter sur ces foutus rondins. C'est un jeu d'enfant, un truc de gosses, Cas'.

Castiel plissa les yeux, regardant Dean, un peu mauvais, fâché contre lui, mais il s'approcha du bord du rectangle rempli d'eau et s'élança sur le premier rondin. Il atterrit avec les pieds dessus et se retourna brusquement, tout sourire vers Dean, mais il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis dans l'eau. Dean éclata de rire.

\- Sérieusement, Cas', t'es ridicule assis là comme ça.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Dean. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Le chasseur sourit à l'ange et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Castiel le remercia et regarda la ''piscine aux rondins', s'étendre devant lui.

\- Comment allons-nous passer ?

\- On va pas passer par là. Je suis pas certain que ce chemin soit le bon.

\- Tu penses que c'est un piège ?

\- Ouaip, et t'es tombé dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grinça Castiel, vexé.

\- T'as raison, viens, on va chercher un autre chemin.

Dean passa devant l'ange pour pouvoir sourire dans sa main sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Finalement, ce labyrinthe était peut-être pas aussi nul qu'il ne l'avait cru. Y avait un côté suspense, un côté recherches et un côté drôle. Tout pour plaire.

Dean tourna à gauche pour ne pas revenir complètement sur leurs pas et Castiel le suivit.

\- Tu crois qu'on va mettre longtemps à sortir d'ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je me demande comment se débrouillent Jack et Sam.

Castiel leva la main brusquement et retint un vampire pour qu'il n'attaque pas Dean avec sa dague.

\- Héééé ! cria le monstre, prit au dépourvu.

Dean se retourna lentement et regarda Castiel, puis le vampire.

\- C'est un mec déguisé, Cas'. Il n'allait pas me faire de mal. On est dans un labyrinthe de l'horreur, forcément, y a des monstres. Lâche ce pov type.

Castiel relâcha sa prise et le vampire s'en alla rapidement en courant dans une allée.

\- J'ai cru qu'il te voulait du mal. On fait ça tout le temps, normalement, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était un faux vampire.

\- C'est pas grave, au moins, tu l'as pas mis hors d'état de… de tout. Y en aura sûrement d'autres.

Dean s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête.

\- Sérieusement ? grinça-t-il en regardant la tour sur laquelle il semblait qu'ils allaient devoir grimper pour devoir après descendre de l'autre côté à l'aide d'une tyrolienne.

Castiel regarda l'édifice et sourit en voyant des gens se laisser glisser sur la tyrolienne, bras tendus, accrochés à des anneaux.

\- Ce poste a l'air amusant. Allons-par là.

Dean grimaça. Il voulait reculer, trouver un autre chemin, mais il n'osa pas le dire à Castiel et le suivit pour grimper sur la tour à l'aide des échelons prévus à cet effet et allant jusqu'en haut.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Jack s'arrêta devant un mur d'escalade et le regarda plusieurs fois de bas en haut.

\- Je ne comprends pas le principe de ce mur. Comment on peut faire pour passer au travers ?

\- Il faut grimper après les prises colorées avec les pieds et les mains.

\- Je pourrais voler pour aller simplement de l'autre côté.

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack avant qu'il ne tente de s'envoler.

\- Ce serait de la tricherie, Jack. Il faut suivre le chemin prévu et ne pas passer par dessus les obstacles grâce à tes pouvoirs.

\- Oh.

\- Je passe devant, tu me suis. Et… oh, il risque d'y avoir un monstre de l'autre côté, alors… ne panique pas, d'accord.

\- Je ne sais plus si c'était un bonne idée de venir ici.

Sam sourit tendrement, tapota l'épaule de Jack et commença à grimper le long du mur.

\- Au fait, Sam, tu as dit au mec de tout à l'heure que je suis ton neveu. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la première chose qui m'est venue en tête, je dois dire. C'est sortit tout seul.

\- Cela me va d'être ton neveu. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Castiel est mon père, Dean… Qu'est-ce que Dean est au juste pour moi ? Mon oncle, aussi comme toi ou mon père, comme Castiel ?

Sam rata une prise avec son pied et faillit tomber du mur sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dis que je ne sais pas comment je dois appeler Dean.

\- Mais… mais Dean n'est pas ton père. Castiel, oui, mais pas Dean. Pourquoi le serait-il ?

\- Je ne suis qu'à moitié humain, mais je ressens les émotions, Sam. Je sais ce que c'est que d'apprécier quelqu'un et puis, j'ai regardé des films et des séries, l'amour ne m'est pas une chose inconnue.

Sam s'assit au sommet du mur, attendit que Jack le rejoigne et ne bougea pas d'un pouce en le regardant, sourcils froncés.

\- Oh et puis, je ne dors pas beaucoup, alors parfois je me promène dans le bunker la nuit.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai déjà vu Dean et Castiel, ensemble, la nuit. Au lieu de dormir, Dean est dans la cuisine ou dans la bibliothèque avec lui. Parfois, ils regardent des films sur l'ordinateur de Dean, parfois ils parlent, mais le plus souvent, ils sont juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se donnent la main, dans le silence. Alors, j'ai pensé tout naturellement que Dean était comme un compagnon pour Castiel et de ce fait, comme un genre de père pour moi. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, non ?

\- Tu… tu as raison. Je… j'ai du mal à croire que Dean et Cas'… ça semble irréel après toutes ces années.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- C'est pas le genre de Dean de me parler de ses sentiments, même si ça se peut qu'ils soient dirigés vers Castiel.

\- Castiel aurait pu te le dire.

\- Castiel sait très certainement à quel point Dean ne tient pas à m'en parler.

\- Ah… alors, pour le moment, Dean est juste Dean pour moi, Je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit mon père ou le compagnon de mon père.

Sam haussa les épaules. Franchement, c'était compliqué de répondre à cela.

\- Bon, Jack, si on veut gagner ce dîner, faut qu'on continue. Fais attention en descendant et… fais gaffe avec tes pouvoirs, d'accord.

Jack hocha la tête. Sam agrippa une corde se trouvant en haut du mur et descendit lentement, suivit du jeune Néphilim.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Dean secoua la tête pour la troisième fois. Non, pas question qu'il passe par ce chemin. Même pas en rêve. La tyrolienne ça avait vraiment été rien à côté de ça. Il recula d'un pas et Castiel se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dean, ce ne sont que des niches.

\- Ouais, et dans les niches, on trouve des chiens. Je ne passerai pas par là. Il doit y avoir un autre chemin ailleurs. Je refuse qu'une de ses bestioles vienne me mordre le mollet.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur que de l'avion.

\- J'ai pas peur des chiens, se défendit Dean, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors nous pouvons passer par ce chemin. Le prochain poste est juste au bout. On aura notre troisième tampon, Dean.

Le chasseur se pinça les lèvres entre elles. Il voulait gagner, mais les chiens -parce que, il y avait sûrement des chiens dans les niches, quoi qu'en dise Castiel- ne le tentaient vraiment pas.

Castiel tendit sa main à Dean. Le chasseur hésita, se retourna deux fois, regarda tout autour d'eux, puis il tendit sa main vers celle de Castiel qui la prit doucement dans la sienne.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla-t-il, gêné de la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur, Dean. C'est quelque chose que les humains ne peuvent pas contrôler.

Castiel avança dans l'allée, Dean juste derrière lui. Le chasseur resserra son emprise sur la main de l'ange et se crispa un peu plus à chaque pas qui les emmenait gentiment vers la première niche. Dean entendit un aboiement résonner et il s'arrêta net. Ce hurlement lui rappelait les chiens de l'Enfer. Il frissonna et déglutit.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas des chiens de l'Enfer, Cas'.

\- Ce ne sont pas des chiens de l'Enfer. Je ne ressens rien de surnaturel dans ce labyrinthe.

\- Ok… ok.

Un grognement se fit entendre et Dean recula d'un pas, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Castiel. L'ange se retourna, lâcha la main de Dean et fit quelques pas en direction de la première niche. Il tendit l'oreille et se pencha pour voir par le trou de la maisonnette.

\- Dean, il n'y a rien du tout là-dedans. Je crois que les sons viennent d'ailleurs.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma le chasseur avec un acquiescement ferme.

Il inspira un bon coup et rejoignit Castiel pour se pencher vers l'entrée de la niche en posant une main dans le dos de l'ange. Il constata, qu'effectivement, la maisonnette était vide. Il soupira de bonheur.

\- Je pense qu'elles sont toutes aussi vides que celle-ci. C'est uniquement pour faire peur aux humains qui sont cynophobes.

\- Sauf que les autres humains, ils ont jamais été face à des chiens de l'Enfer, et je ne suis pas cynophobe.

\- D'accord. Continuons.

Dean et Castiel se redressèrent et ils longèrent l'allée. Arrivés à la dernière niche, plus grande que les autres, Dean s'arrêta net. Il entendit un souffle, un grognement et puis il vit un gros chien noir lui foncer dessus. Il recula, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba, dos à terre. Il se protégea le visage avec ses mains.

\- Il est attaché, Dean, dit Castiel calmement, reculant pour rejoindre son ami.

Dean ôta ses mains de ses yeux, les ouvrit et se redressa lentement. En effet, le molosse était attaché à l'aide d'une grosse chaîne. Cela permettait aux utilisateurs du labyrinthe de passer sans problème en se tenant tout à l'opposé de la niche. Dean se releva, aider par Castiel et regarda le molosse en frissonnant.

\- Ne dis rien, ordonna-t-il à Castiel et l'ange acquiesça.

Il n'allait de toute façon pas faire de commentaire. Dean avait peur, il le savait, mais il comprenait combien Dean détestait montrer ses faiblesses, surtout quand c'était malgré lui. Une fois arrivé au bout de l'allée, ils virent un cercueil qui s'ouvrit lentement face à eux. Une lumière vive les éblouis quelques instants, puis un Dracula sortit du cercueil. Castiel lui tendit leur feuille et le ''monstre'' apposa un joli tampon en forme de chauve-souris dessus. Dean et Castiel prirent le chemin qui continuait sur leur gauche.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Jack regarda son plan et sourit.

\- Bien, il ne nous manque que deux tampons, on dirait.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on soit bientôt au bout de ce labyrinthe. As-tu passé un bon moment ?

Jack hocha la tête avec conviction, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je me demande où en sont Castiel et Dean. Tu crois qu'ils sont passés par le même chemin que nous ?

\- Non. Je connais Dean. Ils sont passés par l'autre chemin.

\- C'est bien comme ça. Alors, on n'aura pas eu les même postes.

\- Certainement pas.

\- J'ai bien aimé les fées, mais on est couverts de paillettes maintenant.

\- C'est vrai que c'était assez sympa, bien qu'en peu énervant d'avoir des espèces de faisceaux lumineux qui nous tournaient autour sans arrêt.

Jack éclata de rire et secoua la tête, amusé. Il se dirigea vers la gauche pour emprunter le nouveau chemin devant lui et s'arrêta net. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh... Sam…

Le chasseur le rejoignit et regarda l'allée. Des hommes et des femmes déguisés en anges se promenaient sur un sol lumineux.

\- C'est censé représenter… le Paradis, tu penses ? demanda le Néphilim.

\- Je… je suppose que oui.

\- Ce chemin me met mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Je suis de ton avis aussi. On en cherche un autre ou on passe quand même par celui-ci ?

\- Si on rebrousse chemin, ça va nous faire perdre du temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre si on ne veut pas passer par là.

Jack inspira.

\- On passe par ici. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Le Néphilim fendit la foule rapidement et Sam le suivit. Il regarda ''les anges'' d'un œil un peu mauvais. C'était grotesque. Ils étaient grotesques avec leurs toges et leurs ailes d'un blanc immaculé. Un des acteurs se stoppa net quand il vit arriver devant lui Jack. Il ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux bêtement. Sam compris. C'était un ange, un vrai celui-là et il voyait sûrement que Jack était un Néphilim. Sam toucha la poche de sa veste dans laquelle il rangeait sa lame angélique. Le type déguisé en ange se mit à suivre Jack dès qu'il le dépassa et Sam tenta de se rapprocher le plus rapidement possible. Jack tourna à l'angle et l'ange le suivit. Sam en fit de même. Jack se retourna et sursauta de voir un type déguisé en ange derrière lui, une lame angélique pointée sur lui.

\- Un Néphilim est bien la dernière chose que je pensais voir ce soir dans ce labyrinthe. Le seul, l'unique fils de Lucifer, devant moi.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. Sam planta sa lame angélique dans le dos de l'ange et celui-ci se mit à luire, puis il tomba au sol.

\- Co… comment un vrai ange a pu se retrouver ici ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à voir un véritable être surnaturel dans ce labyrinthe. Viens, faut pas qu'on reste ici.

Sam agrippa le bras de jack et ils se mirent à courir, tournèrent à droite et tombèrent sur un ''Dieu'' qui les attendait assis sur un trône immense. Jack tendit son plan, le ''Dieu'' tamponna la feuille, Sam remercia et lui et le Néphilim se hâtèrent de quitter ce secteur du labyrinthe. Fallait qu'ils puissent sortir de là avant que quelqu'un découvre le corps sans vie de l'ange que Sam avait tué.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Ok, dernier poste, dernier tampon et j'aurai mon dîner, sourit Dean, sa feuille dans la main.

\- Prenons à gauche, cela m'a l'air plus sympathique.

Dean acquiesça et suivit Castiel. Ils tournèrent à un angle et deux personnes leur foncèrent dedans, assez violemment.

\- Bordel ! grinça Dean.

Il cligna des paupières quand il reconnu Sam et Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ben… on est presque au bout du labyrinthe. Comme vous, on dirait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous couriez ? demanda Castiel.

\- On a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Un ange, un vrai, qui a voulu s'en prendre à Jack quand il a réalisé qu'il était le Néphilim tant recherché par le Paradis. On a laissé son cadavre dans une allée.

\- Y a des anges dans un labyrinthe de l'horreur ? Faut qu'on m'explique le truc, là !

\- Et des fées aussi. C'était d'ailleurs très joli, intervint Jack, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes couverts de paillettes ?

\- Ouaip. On a eu de la farine, de l'eau, des paillettes. C'était très amusant. Oh et, du feu dans des tubes, ainsi qu'un loup-garou qui m'a fait très peur tout au début. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez rencontré ?

\- Et bien, un Dracula, un autre vampire, aussi, un gros chien. Et je suis tombé dans l'eau et nous avons descendus un tour avec une tyrolienne.

\- Ah oui, on a vu Dieu aussi, s'extasia Jack.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de papoter. On peut y aller ? s'impatienta Dean.

Castiel et Jack hochèrent la tête et le Néphilim lança :

\- Oui 'pa', on y va.

Dean se figea aussitôt.

\- Que… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu viens de… de dire ? bégaya l'aîné des Winchester.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et Sam se mit à rire derrière sa main.

\- C'est toi qui lui a dit de m'appeler comme ça ? grogna Dean, amer, en regardant son frère.

\- Ah non, moi j'y suis pour rien sur ce coup-là.

Sam s'approcha de Dean, se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

\- Garde en tête qu'un Néphilim ça ne dort pas comme un humain. C'est presque un ange. Si Castiel ne dort pas du tout, Jack dort très peu et parfois, il se promène dans le bunker la nuit.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos de Dean et il se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, on termine ce labyrinthe et on rentre, il commence à faire vraiment nuit, là.

Sam sourit, attendri. Castiel, Jack et lui suivirent Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas censé t'appeler papa ? demanda Jack et Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je suis pas… Je ne suis pas ton père, Jack. À la limite, que tu considères Castiel comme ton père, je peux comprendre, mais moi… Pourquoi pas Sam ?

\- Sam est plutôt comme mon oncle, puisqu'il est ton frère.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton résonnement. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être ton oncle ?

\- Tu n'es pas le frère de Castiel, dit simplement Jack et Dean se tut.

En soi, le gosse avait pas tord. Il n'était pas le frère de Castiel et si Jack se baladait dans le bunker la nuit, il les avait sûrement vu, Castiel et lui, plus d'une fois partager un moment nocturne à deux. Ce qui faisait que, logiquement, Jack avait pensé que son père et Dean étaient ensemble.

Mais bon… quand même, se faire appeler papa, c'était tout de même un peu raide pour Dean.

Les quatre hommes arrivèrent devant le dernier poste et Dean n'en cru pas ses yeux. Devant eux, ils y avaient une vingtaine de morts-vivants, en carton et des pistolets chargés de fléchettes.

\- On dirait bien que ce dernier post va se jouer entre toi et moi, Dean, sourit Sam.

Le chasseur acquiesça, prit une des armes posées là et la pointa sur le premier mort-vivant. Les monstres étaient reliés à des appareils qui comptaient les points et les affichaient en direct. Le pus grand score gagnait le bon pour le repas au resto. Dean se concentra, toucha toutes les cibles en pleine tête et marqua le maximum de points possible. Sam passa après lui en faisant le même parcours.

Un mort-vivant géant apparu à la fin et Sam tira le premier sur une minuscule lumière, censée représenter l'endroit entre ses deux yeux où il fallait tirer. Il réussit son tire et Dean prit sa place. Il inspira, expira et jeta un regard à Castiel qui s'était placé à côté de lui. Il leva l'arme et tira… dans le coeur du monstre.

Sam n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment Dean avait pu rater sa cible de cette façon ? Lui ? Un si bon tireur ?

Jack, heureux, regarda le coffre au trésor s'ouvrir sur une table tout prêt d'eux, reçu le bon resto des mains d'une momie et remercia vivement le monstre avant de se précipiter à la voiture, les adultes sur ses talons.

Ils rentrèrent au bunker en silence.

* * *

**oo00oo**

_Quelques semaines plus tard :_

Sam passa sa veste et demanda à Jack de l'attendre dans l'entrée du bunker. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et trouva Dean, debout, appuyé contre le comptoir, une bière à la main.

\- Hé, ça te dérange vraiment pas que j'aille avec Jack manger au resto ce soir ? Tu semblais tellement vouloir ce dîner.

\- T'as gagné à l'amiable.

\- C'est pas le sentiment que j'ai. Je te connais, je sais comment tu tires, tu as fait exprès de mal viser.

Dean secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Juste… profitez de votre soirée, d'accord ? Ça ferra plaisir au p'tit.

\- Mais tu voulais tellement ce dîner gratuit.

\- C'est vrai, je le voulais, avant de réaliser que Castiel ne le voulait pas vraiment puisqu'il ne mange pas.

Dean baissa la tête en rougissant et Sam compris. Dean lui avait offert la victoire pour passer un moment avec Castiel, mais pas dans un resto, vu que l'ange ne mangeait pas, plutôt ici au bunker. Le visage de Sam s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la cuisine mais Dean l'interpella.

\- Hé, t'as intérêt à ramener ton neveu entier à la maison.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Sam en riant.

\- Sinon ses pères vont te faire la tête au carré !

Sam sortit de la cuisine, plus heureux que jamais. Finalement, cette sortie d'Halloween avait été une réussite pour tout le monde.

**FIN**


End file.
